legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo I
Heroes Colosseo I is a new battle based event, and the first one in the Heroes Colosseo series, originally set to take place from June 17, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) to June 19, 2013 at 7:59 PM. The event was delayed due to technical difficulties, and was rescheduled to start at June 18, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST), though it was delayed again by thirty minutes. Gameplay in the event is centered on battle between players in one-on-one turn based duels, in which players must drain the opponent's Life Point gauge through attacks, while protecting their own. Both players have chance to both attack and defend, with the player losing all their Life Points first losing. Event specific decks were created for the event, which the player must select cards for in order to participate. Rewards were given out for meeting certain objectives, such as achieving high victory counts and battle counts, and defending against opposing attacks. Classes *No players will be advanced to Class S or Class A in Heroes Colosseo 1 *Class C **top 5000 players to Class B in Heroes Colosseo 1, future advancement through Ladder Battles *Class D **25 victories to Class C *Class E **10 victories to Class D iOS Rewards *Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. *Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo Rewards *200 wins, 120 DEF wins - Heart Stealer Helen x 1 Victory Count Rewards * 1 win - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Fate Defying Lacoonte x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Death Surpassed Menelaus x 1 *70 wins - Prudent Odysseus x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - Heart Stealer Helen x 1 Battle Count Rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 2 (see Event Card Pack below) *3rd Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *10th Battle - Half Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *15th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Prosperous Baby Dragon x 1 *40th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 1 *70th Battle - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90th Battle - Paris, the Heroslayer x 1 Successful Defenses Rewards *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *50 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *60 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *70 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *80 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *90 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *100 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge Count Rewards *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Prudent Odysseus x 1 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Bottle Exixir (Bound) x 1 *50 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 2 *60 Successful Revenges - Fate Defying Lacoonte x 1 *70 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 2 *100 Successful Revenges - Heart Stealer Helen x 1 Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for The Heroes Colosseo Event Card Pack, which contains only new cards (stated as 13 cards with 10 rares). *Commons **Avaricious Guillaume **Capricious Circe **Slithering Serpent *Rares **Almiro, Headchopper **Death Surpassed Menelaus **Gaizka, Battleaxe Bearer **Hammer Fighter Batzdorf **Horrific Strife Mechthild **Laughing Maniac Cunitz **Necromancer Linus **Pretentious Odilon **Radovan, Fist Fighter **Sesilia the Contender Category:Events Category:Heroes Colosseo I